


Cyber Sex 1

by PattRose



Series: Cyber Sex, the Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Het and Slash, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Sappy, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:32:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Blair discover cyber sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cyber Sex

Cyber Sex  
by PattRose

 

TopGun: I'm walking into the room, unbuttoning my shirt as I get there. Then slowly I take it off, tossing it to the floor with abandon. 

BottomBoy: I'm smiling at you, thinking you look pretty damn sexy without a shirt on, as I lean down and pick your shirt up. I fold it and put it on my dresser. 

TopGun: I'm rubbing my nipples, making them hard and watching you. You seem to be enjoying it, so I then move down further and start rubbing my belly. The hair on my belly and chest seems to fascinate you. 

BottomBoy: I'm taking my shirt off. I can hear your heartbeat pick up as you look at my chest. You always seem to like looking at my chest. I take my shirt fold it neatly and lay it on the dresser next to yours. 

TopGun: I am getting hard watching you take your shirt off. My God what a wonderful chest you have. Now, I go down to my jeans and start undoing the buttons, one at a time. I'm going slowly, to drive you insane with pleasure. I'm standing there and you look over and realize I don't have any boxers on. Commando, your favorite thing. 

BottomBoy: My God, you don't have any boxers on. I'm getting hard just thinking about this. I start unzipping my jeans. You are looking at me like you could eat me and I for one, would like that very much. 

TopGun: I slowly pull my jeans down and my cock pops out, hard and proud. I'm indeed a slut. I want you so badly. I toss my jeans to the stairs. I don't mean to throw them that far, but I can't help it, I'm really excited. 

BottomBoy: I take my jeans off, and as I carry them over to the dresser, I stop mid-way and pick yours up from the stairs. I fold both pairs up and put them neatly on the dresser. I turn around and show you that I am having the very same kind of reaction from you as you did from me. My cock is so hard, I could pound nails. 

TopGun: I then take my socks off and toss them across the room, laughing. 

BottomBoy: I run across the room, pick you socks up and put the on the chair by the dresser. I then take my socks off and put them next to yours. 

TopGun: I lie down on your bed and start stroking myself to see what kind of effect this will have on you. I see it is working. 

BottomBoy: I'm watching you as I walk into the bathroom. I get towels, washclothes and wipes and bring them all out to the bedroom. I then head in for the lube and condoms. You look so good lying on my bed stroking yourself. 

TopGun: I ask you if this is what you want and you just lick your lips. I take this as a yes. I start stroking harder and harder. You are moving closer to the bed. 

BottomBoy: I move closer and ask you if we could move the bedspread down, we don't want to be getting anything on it. Once that is done, I tell you to continue on with what you were doing. The sheets can be washed. 

TopGun: I ask you to sit on the bed and start touching yourself in the same way. 

BottomBoy: I sit down and start in, I am so hard, I need to do something. I lean back on the bed, put a pillow behind me and get the wipes nearby for the mess and continue on. 

TopGun: I am watching you now and you stroke yourself and I am getting closer and closer to completion. I tell you that I am getting close and you say, ‘give it up for me, babe’. 

BottomBoy: I lean over and grab a towel to help with the mess you are bound to make very soon. I get ready to catch everything you are going to give me. While I am doing this, I continue to stroke. I am getting very close. 

TopGun: What are you doing with that damn towel? You are kind of spoiling the mood here, Boy. 

BottomBoy: Hey Gun, you know that messes drive me nuts. 

TopGun: Boy, this is cybersex, we can be as messy as we want online. 

BottomBoy: Gun, I can't be messy even online. Sorry. 

TopGun: Could you at least catch my come in your mouth, when the time comes? 

BottomBoy: Yes, I could do that, works better than a towel any day. 

TopGun: Oh Boy, get your ass over here, I am ready. 

BottomBoy: I take you in my mouth as you start to come. I have a towel handy in case any leaks out and drips down my chin. We can't have a mess on the bed. 

TopGun: Boy, you are messing with my mind again. Shit. 

BottomBoy: Gun, You never used to complain about the way I liked things neat. 

TopGun: Yeah, well, you are just too much man. I don't want to do this anymore. Okay, I will meet you back at the loft. 

BottomBoy: I’m there already; I’ll be waiting upstairs for you. Hurry up. 

TopGun: Jesus, do you have the bathroom cabinet unloaded next to the bed? 

BottomBoy: Just get your ass home and we will discuss this when you get here. 

TopGun: But I am still on top, right? 

BottomBoy: Was there ever any question?


	2. Cyber Sex 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyber Sex continues.

Cyber Sex 2   
By PattRose

 

TopGun: Boy, what are you doing? And what are you wearing? 

BottomBoy: What the hell are you doing, Gun, we're supposed to be working here. 

TopGun: Boy, come on loosen up a little bit. What are you wearing, Boy? 

BottomBoy: I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans that are quite snug on my ass I'll have you know. Everyone has been stating that I look great in them. 

TopGun: I bet you look damn fine, Boy. What else are you wearing? 

BottomBoy: I'm also wearing a shirt that is really tight fitting, you can see my nipples through it if you look close enough and the women around here have been looking all day. 

TopGun: Man, you didn't strike me as the kind of guy that wears skin tight jeans and skin tight shirts. But hey I can go with it. I like thinking about that look on you. 

BottomBoy: Well, my roommate was in charge of laundry and didn't do it last night while I was on stakeout, so I had nothing clean to wear to work today. I wouldn't choose to look like this. 

TopGun: But I bet you look damn good, I'm salivating just thinking about your tight ass in those tight ass jeans. And I want to rub those nipples through that tight shirt of yours. 

BottomBoy: Oh I would love it if you could take these off of me. Now would be a good time. 

TopGun: (*Smiling) Glad to see you're getting so into it, Boy. Once I take those off, what would you like me to do? 

BottomBoy: I'd like you to help me rub some circulation back into my limbs. My ass is completely numb. My legs have no feeling either. So, that's what I would like right now. If you went down and got me something else to wear out of my locker, I'd love that too. 

TopGun: Boy, you're ruining this for me. I want you big man. I want to take you soon. What do you think of that? 

BottomBoy: First of all, I have no feeling in my legs so I won't be taking anyone anywhere or be letting anyone take me. But once that comes back, I'd be glad to let you fuck me senseless. 

TopGun: Boy, you are seriously ruining this. Live on the edge, Boy. 

BottomBoy: Gun, what are you wearing? 

TopGun: Much better, Boy. I'm wearing this really soft flannel shirt that is begging to be unbuttoned and taken off slowly. Very slowly. The buttons are the kind that could probably be pulled right off if someone wanted this shirt off bad enough. 

BottomBoy: We'd do it slow, I wouldn't want to have to sew the buttons on after we were done. Once that is off, I'd fold your shirt and put it on your desk. And then I'd run my fingers over your zipper in your jeans. 

TopGun: (all right, he's getting into it here.) Then I would slowly undo the zipper and let you pull out my cock and lick it as you do. Then I'd have those jeans off in no time at all. Throwing them with abandon. 

BottomBoy: I'd run and pick them up because we're in the bullpen, for Gods sake. I fold them and set them next to your nicely folded shirt. I start rubbing your nipples until they get hard. And I look down and see that they aren't the only thing hard. 

TopGun: Boy, this is going well. I'd let you take me into your mouth and I'd try to be as quiet as I could so not everyone would know what we were doing. 

BottomBoy: I pull open the desk drawer out and pull out a roll of duct tape and cut off a piece just large enough to put over your mouth. I've always wanted to do a bondage type thing. I tape your mouth and then I tape your arms and legs to the desk. 

TopGun: Wait a minute, Boy, back up. Why would I want duct tape to be put on my arms and legs? When you pull it off it'll take the hair with it. 

BottomBoy: Gun, you're ruining it for me here. I was seriously into this. Now, we have to start over again. 

TopGun: Okay, I strip you naked and find that duct tape and decide to do a few things that are just a little bit kinky with you. 

BottomBoy: All right, now you're getting into this, Gun. I'm hard just watching you as you take the tape out and wondering what you're going to do with it. 

TopGun: You are completely naked now, and I force you to lie on the desk face down. I tape your arms and legs to the desk and you seem to really like the idea. Then I take more of the duct tape and put some across your mouth. Once that is finished, I take one last piece and put it in the crack of your ass and place it firmly and then give a good yank. 

BottomBoy: Ow. What more can I say? Why would you do that? 

TopGun: Because I want to tongue fuck you, with nothing in the way. Nothing, my main man. As I put my tongue inside of you, you start squirming and moaning. You can't say anything because of the tape across your mouth. 

BottomBoy: I'm moaning and moving around as much as I can on the desk. But I see that you have some papers on your desk that shouldn't have anything get on them, so I'm trying to tell you with my eyes, that we need to move those papers. We don't want come on those papers. 

TopGun: Fuck the papers, Boy. Forget the papers. You are squirming and moaning and I'm getting your ass ready with my tongue. You are pulling away from the desk trying to push closer to me. 

BottomBoy: The drawer is partially opened and my cock got stuck in your fucking desk. Why didn't you shut the drawers? Now there is going to be a mess on everything in that drawer and nothing I can do about it. My mouth is taped. 

TopGun: I see that your cock has fallen into my desk drawer. I slam the desk drawer and accidentally shut your cock in there. You're screaming, but not loudly because of the tape across your mouth. I open the desk drawer and take your cock into my mouth and kiss it and make it all better. It's all better now, Boy. 

BottomBoy: Gun, yes, now we are getting somewhere. There won't be any mess. I'm in your mouth, I'm very close to the edge. My moaning is getting louder and louder, even with the tape on my mouth. 

TopGun: You are close. I look up and see that in your eyes. I want you to scream so I reach up and pull the tape off your face and you do scream. And then you come into my mouth. 

BottomBoy: Gun, you didn't need to pull that tape off like that. I look at you and tell you, I'd love you to fuck me right now. 

TopGun: Boy, we don't have any lube here, any suggestions? I want you bad. But I would never hurt you. The tape on the mouth thing wasn't on purpose. 

BottomBoy: Gun, there should be some hand lotion in my desk drawer. Right hand top drawer and hurry it up. 

TopGun: My, you are bossy when you want to have me inside aren't you? Well, I find the lotion you are talking about and I put some on my fingers and start putting it inside of you. 

BottomBoy: Gun, there are tissues in my desk bottom drawer, left hand side. Now put another finger in. 

TopGun: Thanks for the instructions, Boy. I don't know what I'd do without all of your help. I run over to your desk and get the tissues out and run back and start preparing you again. I am putting the second finger in. 

BottomBoy: As I am moaning and enjoying the hell out of it, I ask if you have any condoms. 

TopGun: Why the hell do we need a condom? 

BottomBoy: Gun I really don't like coming all over your things on and around the desk. I'd feel better if I had a condom on to catch it all. 

TopGun: So Boy, let me get this right. I'm fucking you, but you're going to need to wear the condom? 

BottomBoy: Yes, then I would be more relaxed about the whole thing. 

TopGun: Fine, Boy, you now have a condom on. You used my last one, so I don't have one for me to use. I ask you if we can go bareback? 

BottomBoy: Gun, I love when you go bareback, but I wasn't expecting this so maybe we shouldn't. I'm not as clean as I'd like to be. 

TopGun: So, Boy, you have a condom on and I don't and neither of us is going to be doing any fucking? Do I understand this right? 

BottomBoy: I'm sorry, Gun. I could fuck you. I have the condom on. I'm ready. Undo my arms and legs and let me at you. 

TopGun: Now you're talking. I undo your arms and your legs and throw myself over your desk. 

BottomBoy: I move you slightly to one side while I move all of the things on my desk and then move you back into the center once it is cleaned up. I shut all the drawers and get the lotion and start to prepare you. 

TopGun: I think you might need the tape on my mouth, I am moaning like I have never moaned. 

BottomBoy: I take the condom off myself and ask if you want it on you to catch your come. 

TopGun: Wait a minute. You just took one off of yourself and expect me to put it on me? 

BottomBoy: Well, Gun, it’s not like I have a disease. What's the problem? 

TopGun: The problem is, now we are back to where we were before. No more condoms. I don't want a used damn condom to catch my come. 

BottomBoy: I lick your dick slowly like I am eating ice cream and you are still moaning and you are thinking seriously about using that condom. 

TopGun: Yes, I'm moaning, but not thinking about using that condom. And if you don't fuck me soon, I'll ask someone else in the bullpen to do it. 

BottomBoy: I'm taking your legs and throwing them around my waist. But suddenly I notice that the tissues are over on your desk. So, I have to take your legs down and run over and get the tissues and run back. 

TopGun: Okay, that is the end of it. Now, Bottom Boy, get your ass lie down on this desk, I'm fucking you right now. I don't care how clean. OK? I want you and I want you now. I continue preparing you and you try to reach for the used condom for your cock, but I smack your hand away from it. I tell you that you are coming all over everything. And you will be coming. I throw your legs around my waist and tell you to get ready and I push in. You are panting and you're breathing hard, but have a look of satisfaction on your face. So, I take this as the green light. I start pounding into you. You are screaming my name. 

BottomBoy: I look up and Simon is standing there watching us with his mouth hanging open. He can't believe that we're doing this in the bullpen at 3:00 a.m. in the morning. I try to tell you, but you are too into it. 

TopGun: I look over at Simon and tell him, Simon if you want some of this, then pull those pants down and climb on board. 

BottomBoy: Gun, wait a minute; we don't do threesomes. Fuck that. 

TopGun: If you bring Simon into this Cyber Chat, then I'll have him do whatever I want. Fuck you. 

BottomBoy: Okay, I look up and he's not really there. It was all my imagination. God you feel good inside of me. 

TopGun: Too late, Boy. I'm pulling out. I'm coming all over your desk and your chair. Then I went over and put some on Simon's desk too. Then I take your clothing and throw it out Simon's office window. 

BottomBoy: All right, Gun, what did I do this time? I thought I was doing pretty well. 

TopGun: Well, you thought wrong, asshole. And speaking of asshole's. Your's isn't going to be getting any attention in a long time. Unless you decide to play right. You know how this game goes and you continue to fight it. 

BottomBoy: Okay, okay. I know. I'll try harder next time. I swear I will. Could you hand me the Kleenex to clean up the mess on my desk and chair? 

TopGun: You will never learn. Get the damn tissues, yourself. And fuck yourself too, Boy. 

BottomBoy: Gun, come on, let's go home and let me show you how sorry I am for fucking with your game here. 

TopGun: No, Boy, I've tried and tried and you're just not that exciting anymore. If you can't do cyber sex with me than, what does this say about us? 

BottomBoy: (knowing he is in deep shit) I take a box of condoms out of my desk drawer and lube and lean over my desk and ask you to come and fuck me senseless. You head this way and I'm getting hard just seeing you naked. I love your body. I love how you rub and touch my skin. I'm not going to last very long, Gun. 

TopGun: I move over to your desk, looking in your eyes and see that you are serious and put a condom on you to catch the come and a condom on me to catch mine. We're both covered, partner. And I get you ready and push in and start pounding into you. 

BottomBoy: Now I am screaming my lungs out. I need to come now. I want to come now. I tell you this and you hit my prostate once more and I am a goner. 

TopGun: I pump into you three more times as you come and then it is my turn. I come and then fall on top of you. 

BottomBoy: I kiss you and tell you how wild I am for you. 

TopGun: Now Boy, was that so damn hard? 

BottomBoy: I told you I'd get the hang of it, if you gave me time. Let's get home and try this out for real. I'm as hard as a rock. 

TopGun: Hey, Boy, there is no one here. We're alone in the pen. What do you say? Put the laptops down and get to business? 

BottomBoy: I'll give you five minutes to have your shit downstairs and in the truck. I'm going home. 

TopGun: All right, you big bummer. 

BottomBoy: See you in five minutes. 

TopGun: I'm going to fuck you senseless. 

BottomBoy: Gun, I already am. 

 

TBC...


	3. Cyber Sex 3

Cyber Sex 3   
By PattRose

 

TopGun: Hey Boy, what ya doing? 

BottomBoy: Gun, I'm trying to work and Simon wouldn't appreciate this at all. 

TopGun: I was thinking of adding him into our chats. 

BottomBoy: Oh yeah, he'll love that. 

TopGun: I'm serious, Boy. It might be a lot of fun, stringing him along. 

BottomBoy: Gun, shut up and leave Simon alone. 

TopGun: I see you unbuttoning your shirt, while sitting at your desk. 

BottomBoy: I look over to see if you're watching and once I know that you are, I go even slower. 

TopGun: Everyone is watching now, as you get the last button undone. You stand and slowly take your shirt off. Letting everyone see your muscles. Knowing what they do for me and everybody else. 

BottomBoy: I see that everyone is watching and find myself getting hard just thinking about an audience. I lick my finger and get it wet and run it over one of my nipples. 

TopGun: I'm watching you through very dark eyes right now. I can't believe you are doing this in front of everyone. 

BottomBoy: I lick my finger again and run it over the other nipple and they are both hard as a rock. I look over and Brown is starting to gag. 

TopGun: You are messing with my mood setting here, Boy. Knock it off. 

BottomBoy: I glance over at you and Connor is staring at you and the raging hard on you're sporting. 

TopGun: Oh yeah, she walks by and runs her finger over my cock, and finds that it's leaking right through my jeans. 

BottomBoy: I walk a short way to your desk and break one of Connor's fingers and then I reach down and rub your cock with my finger. 

TopGun: You are seriously disturbed. You can't bring Connor into it and then break her finger. You're not playing right. Just forget it. 

BottomBoy: I walk over to your desk and run my hand over Connor's hand and help her rub your hard cock. She's hot for you, and you're only warm for my form. 

TopGun: Better Boy. You and she begin rubbing me hard until I'm close to coming. You ask her if she wants to suck on me for a while. 

BottomBoy: She kneels down and unzips your jeans and takes your cock out and puts you right into her mouth. You are groaning as I take your mouth. You moan into my mouth and I still hear it all around me. I accidentally step on Connor's hand while trying to get closer to you. I think she might have to go to the Urgent Care. 

TopGun: Boy, stop fooling around. Get back to this; you were doing so fucking well. 

BottomBoy: Connor said her hand is fine, as she takes you back into her mouth and as you get close to coming, I tell her that you've got to put a condom on. 

TopGun: This is cyber sex, Boy, why do I have to have a condom on for Connor to suck me off. 

BottomBoy: Never hurts to be safe. I slip the condom on you and while I have my hand on your cock you come into my hand and the condom. Connor, of course is disappointed, but knows there'll be another time. 

TopGun: Now Rafe is coming over to you and runs his hand over your chest making those nipples stand up hard again. 

BottomBoy: I lean back over your desk and ask you to kiss me as Rafe unzips my pants. You kiss me with your warm, moist mouth and I almost come right then. 

TopGun: Rafe is getting damn sick of this, so he pulls your cock out of your pants and kneels down so he can take you into his mouth. 

BottomBoy: I start thrusting up into this mouth, and he has a pretty nice mouth, not as nice as yours, but still pretty wet, warm and wild. 

TopGun: I start rubbing Rafe's cock through his pants and find him really hard and start to unzip his jeans. I then reach in and pull his cock out. It is a mighty fine cock. 

BottomBoy: Rafe is deep throating me now, taking all of me into his mouth, I'm screaming his name over and over again as I come down his throat. 

TopGun: I bend over my desk and ask Rafe is he wants to fuck me while you watch. He says that it sounds good to him. 

BottomBoy: I see your ass lying there on the desk and can't resist. I decide to tongue fuck you, like you've never been tongue fucked before. Rafe, now has my pants down around my ankles and is getting me ready, he decided to fuck me while I take care of you. 

TopGun: It feels so good that I come instantly, I'm done so now I can get into the action here with you and Rafe. I tell him I want him to fuck me while you tongue him. 

BottomBoy: Simon is walking out of his office; he glares at us and asks why we didn't invite him to the party. Pulling his pants down, he bends over and asks Rafe to take him. Rafe does in one swift move. They are groaning and moaning and they are making us hot. We love watching them. 

TopGun: Now Simon is done being fucked and is still hard as a rock and tells me that he wants to fuck me very badly. I tell him that would be fine. I'm already prepared from Rafe. He moves over to me and kisses me. 

BottomBoy: Connor walks over and shoves you aside and pulls Simon until his cock is deep inside her. She is now moaning, Simon is moaning and they are both getting really close to coming. 

TopGun: Simon comes, but Connor still didn't come, she asks me if I could please fuck her until she comes, she's really horny. What could I say, no? 

BottomBoy: Brown walks over and grabs Connor and spreads her legs and fucks her like there is tomorrow. She is screaming and coming more than once. She's a happy person. She's very content right now. 

TopGun: Brown pulls out of Connor and asks if he can fuck me and make me come too. I tell him that would be nice, as I've not been fucked yet and I need it soon. He starts kissing my back and rubbing my ass as he gets ready to fuck me. 

BottomBoy: When Joel walks into the room, he comes right over and asks Brown to please fuck him, he didn't know he did guys and would love to be taken by him. Brown moves away from you saying, he's always had a thing for Taggert. 

TopGun: The fucking dickhead has his way with Joel and then comes loudly. We all cheer for him. He seems so proud of himself. And I look over and notice that Joel is still hard, and I ask him if he'd like to take care of me. I could use a good fucking by now. 

BottomBoy: By this time Simon is hard as a rock again from watching everyone and he goes over to Joel and they start kissing and things are going rather smoothly for them to be fucking each other senseless soon. 

TopGun: Once Simon is done with Joel, he still sees me lying here waiting to be taken or to take, and Simon asks me to fuck him. I tell him I would love to fuck him. 

BottomBoy: Brown just walked over and shoved you aside saying that you can't have everyone. And he starts preparing Simon and enters him swiftly. They are both howling. I glance around and notice that everyone seems exhausted except for us, so I walk over to you and push you down on your desk and suck you off. 

TopGun: You're taking your time so we don't come too soon. This is going well. You are starting to whimper while sucking which means you're close to coming yourself. 

BottomBoy: I hand you the lotion from your drawer and you start preparing me for the fucking of my life. I don't fucking care if my come is all over your damn paper work. I don't care if it gets on someone else. All I care about is you, your cock and your cock inside of me. 

TopGun: God, I'm getting you ready and shove everything off the desk and bend you over it. As I pull your cheeks apart, I slide into you and you are whimpering for me to slow down. You're already close to coming. So, I stop and rub your back and talk to you to calm you down. Once calm, we pick up the pace, I'm fucking you like I've never fucked you. And you are almost hoarse from screaming my name. By this time, everyone has stopped to watch. 

BottomBoy: You reach around and start stroking my cock, my really big cock, much bigger than anyone else's here and get me close to coming. Then you start thrusting deeper and deeper into me, hitting my prostate over and over again. I come screaming your name. 

TopGun: Your ass grabs a hold of my cock when you come. It's milking my orgasm out of me way too soon, but there is nothing I can do except come and scream your name. 

BottomBoy: You pull out of me gently and kiss me and tell me you love me. 

TopGun: And you're begging me to fuck you again as soon as we get our breath back. I tell you that we will, as soon as we're ready. 

BottomBoy: I turn over on your desk and pull you down on top of me. I start kissing you until you get hard again. I ask you if I can fuck you. 

TopGun: I lay across the desk as you get me ready, everyone is still watching us and they are quite impressed with us. We fuck long, and we can get it back up really fast. They're talking about us now, saying they want to do us next. 

BottomBoy: I have you all ready. I don't notice anyone in the room but you. I can hardly breathe from the look on your face. I almost come just looking at you. I slide into you and you let out a gasp, because of the size of my cock and then slowly allow me all the way in. It takes a while for you to take me all in. 

TopGun: You are pounding my like a nail and I'm getting close to coming, I ask you to touch me so we can come together and you do. We start getting into it so much that we hardly notice Simon coming up from behind you and starts getting you ready for him. He's going to fuck you while you fuck me. 

BottomBoy: As soon as you see the look on my face, you come yelling out my name again. And I follow right behind you. So, Simon is left going to one of the others to fuck them. 

TopGun: I'm just lying here looking around at all of the naked people and wondering who we're going to do next. 

BottomBoy: Gun, I love you, and I want to fuck you and only you. Can we go home. I'm hard as a rock and I want to do this in privacy. What do you say? 

TopGun: Boy, you don't like to share, do you? I noticed during this whole thing. But I hated to complain because at least you weren't complaining about the mess. Yeah, go and ask Simon if we can take off for the rest of the day. Tell him that your senses are acting up. It won't be a lie. 

BottomBoy: Meet you down in the truck, Gun. I love you. 

TopGun: I love you too, Jim and guess what, I want you to be TopGun today. 

BottomBoy: Hot damn, lets get this show on the road. 

TopGun: And Boy, your cock is the biggest on the block. :) 

TBC


	4. Cyber Sex 4

Cyber Sex 4  
By PattRose

 

TopGun: Hey Jim, ready to play? 

BottomBoy: Who is this? 

TopGun: What do you mean who is this? I'm your TopGun, that's who it is. 

BottomBoy: Okay, I don't know who is fucking with TopGun's laptop, but you'll be sorry when he finds out. If I were you, I'd close it up and stop while you're ahead. 

TopGun: Oh come on; let's have some fun, BottomBoy. 

BottomBoy: Whatever, go for it, I'm busy, but I'll read while I do my reports here at my house. 

TopGun: I'm taking my shirt off and you watch me licking your lips and thinking that you'll have to have me any moment. 

BottomBoy: Then the real Gun walks into the bullpen and I can't take my eyes off of him and now that he has my attention, you don't have a chance. 

TopGun: But suddenly you notice that I'm standing next to him and I don't have a shirt on, it's making you think about it, come on BottomBoy, admit it. You want me and I'm more than willing. 

BottomBoy: Gun walks to my side and slides his hand into mine and I hold on to him for dear life. He's my life. I don't want anyone else. 

TopGun: Gun then walks over to me and run his hand over my nipples and moans into my mouth as he kisses me. We're getting a little involved. 

BottomBoy: The real Gun would never fucking kiss you. Get a grip. And not on me. He doesn't share at all and when he sees what you're putting here he's going to kick your ass. 

TopGun: Oh whom are we kidding; Sandburg is all talk and no show. He'll just laugh about this if he ever mentions it at all, Jim. So, come on, let's have fun. 

BottomBoy: Well, let’s just say I know that Blair would have more than a lot to say about this. So if you're smart you'll get out of there. 

TopGun: I thought Ellison would choose a name like TopGun. He's so butch. That is just so typical and poor Sandy has to take the BottomBoy role. 

BottomBoy: Connor, I'm going to fucking kick your ass, do you hear me? What are you doing with that laptop? 

TopGun: Jim, it was just sitting here on your desk, I couldn't resist. 

BottomBoy: Did it ever occur to you that someone would not want anyone to know this about their personal life? Did it, Connor? 

TopGun: Jim, hush, you sound just like Sandy. Now let's play. What do you say, BB? 

BottomBoy: You know I don't play with women, I'm a one man kind of guy. 

TopGun: As I take my blouse off you see my firm breasts and you can't help it, it's been so long you have to check them out. You can't help it. You stroke your fingers across them and make me moan as we begin kissing. 

BottomBoy: You call those firm, firm is the real Gun's breasts. 

TopGun: I slip my skirt off and then my panties are going down. I'm standing there naked in front of you and you can't help it, you have to taste me. 

BottomBoy: I have to make a mad dash to the bathroom and on the way there I see the real Gun and I ask him if he'd like to go into the restroom with me. He's more than willing to go in there and see if we can lock the damn door. We check to see if we're alone and then lock the door. Ignoring your pounding on the door. You can beg all you want, but the only taste I want is the real Gun. 

TopGun: When you come out, I shove you aside and push BB back into the restroom and slam and lock the door. He's quite taken with a naked woman coming on to him. 

BottomBoy: Simon brings the keys to the restroom since he has to go and finds you there naked and asks if he can taste you, totally ignoring the real Gun. 

TopGun: Finally giving in to Simon, I let him have his way with me while BB watches. BB is hard from watching us. He asks Simon and me if he can be included. 

BottomBoy: The door to the restroom flies open and in comes Rafe and Brown. They stand there with their mouths open and don't know exactly what to do. But the first thing they do is shove the real Gun out into the hall and they all line up to have their way with you. You're liking all of this attention. 

TopGun: I tell them thank you, but don't like to be with this many men at once. They are disappointed but know that it is the right thing to do. But at least I got to see Gun hard. 

BottomBoy: He wasn't hard, he had his shirt shoved in his pants wrong. He wasn't hard. He'd never be hard for you, Connor. He wouldn't even be hard for you if he hadn't had sex in years. Get a grip. 

TopGun: Oh Jimbo, you are such a poor loser. This is just cyber sex, have fun. You know I'm just kidding. 

BottomBoy: You walk into the bullpen and tell both of us you're sorry for coming on to TopGun. Then you get dressed and decide to leave for the day. You deserve to go home early. You're exhausted from being such a fucking slut. 

TopGun: Who you calling a fucking slut, Jimbo? You would never call me a slut, let alone a fucking slut. Who is this? 

BottomBoy: How do you know I would never call you that, Connor, you've never come on to my man before. Even if it is just in the cyber world. 

TopGun: Sandy, you know I'm just joking, right? I would never even mention this to anyone. I can't believe that you and Jim play this. 

BottomBoy: Connor, there are a lot of things that you don't know about us. And I don't want to share any secrets. We'll just wait till the real Jim gets there and see what he has to say. 

TopGun: Oh Jim is a blow hard, he'd never touch me Sandy, and you know it. 

BottomBoy: I can tell you this much, he'll be ready to kill you for this alone. This is very private to him and you just breached that trust. He'll be very disappointed. 

TopGun: Well, I'll walk up to him and lick his lips with my tongue. He'll have no choice but to open his lips up to me. 

BottomBoy: No, he'll not open up to you, he might smack you, but he won't be opening up anything. 

TopGun: Sandy, you've been around Jim way too long. You're starting to sound just like him. And what a jealous man you've become. I figured we could have some fun here. The old Sandy would've had fun. 

BottomBoy: Well, I'm not Sandy, not to mention the old Sandy. 

TopGun: What are you talking about, Sandy? 

BottomBoy: This isn't Sandy, Connor. Guess who? Who has a laptop in the bullpen, Jim or Blair? 

TopGun: Oh Jesus, Jim is this you? 

BottomBoy: You're fucking right, this is Jim and I'm going to do some major ass kicking when I get to the bullpen tomorrow. 

TopGun: Jim, wait, I'm really sorry, I really am. I never meant to hurt either of you. I thought it would be fun for me and Sandy. 

BottomBoy: Well, he wouldn't think it was funny. 

TopGun: Wait a minute, Jim, why is he called TopGun and you're called BottomBoy? Oh god, this is just too much fun for words. Oh god, oh oh. Here comes Rafe and Brown. They're wanting to read this. Sorry Jim, I'll have to let them now. Since you're going to kick my ass. 

BottomBoy: Connor, I won't be able to stop myself from killing you if you show anyone this. 

TopGun: Rafe said to tell you hello. He's surprised you're the bottom in this relationship but said to tell you not to worry about it. He won't tell a soul. Oh man, he just told Brown. They're heading down to the breakroom. 

BottomBoy: I kid you not, Connor, I'm going to kick your ass. You haven't a chance of getting out of this. 

TopGun: Boy, guess who this is? 

BottomBoy: Jesus, Gun, where have you been? 

TopGun: Just got back and I'll take care of the ass kicking. And don't worry, Brown and Rafe weren't here at all. Connor was just teasing you, Boy. 

BottomBoy: Gun, why didn't you shut down the program? Why did you leave it open for her to find? 

TopGun: You embarrassed, Boy? We can call this fucking shit off. I've had a bad day, I don't need your shit too. 

BottomBoy: Yes, it's embarrassing to have someone know that we do this, Gun. And then to have her know that I'm Bottom doesn't help it at all. 

TopGun: Okay, that's it. You're embarrassed of being bottom. Well, you're not always bottom, are you boy. Sometimes, I'm bottom. So, should I be embarrassed of how fucking fantastic you make me feel? And do I not make you feel good too? 

BottomBoy: I walk into the bullpen and open my jeans up and unzip them, sliding them down my legs. Once they are off, you can see my cock starting to fill at the sight of you. I don't care who is there, Gun, I want you to take me. And take me now. 

TopGun: I walk over to you slide your boxers down and your cock is sticking out proudly as I take it into my mouth and you being moaning. I grab the lube and start to loosen you up for my cock to fill you. 

BottomBoy: I'm ready as you bend me over your desk and enter me in one smooth move. I sigh as the pain and the feeling of bliss begin almost at the same time. It's hard to know where one begins and the other leaves off. 

TopGun: I fuck you hard and fast. That's how you seem to like it these days. As I do it, you're screaming loudly. You don't care who knows that you are the bottom of this sexual situation. You don't care if they think you always are. 

BottomBoy: As I begin to come, I yell out and everyone in the bullpen knows whom I belong to. They all know I'm yours. I don't care who knows. I'm glad they all know. Hell, I would hope that Connor would have spread it around. I'm proud to belong to you. 

TopGun: I clean you up and help you get dressed and tell you how much I love you. As we leave the bullpen, all of our friends tell you it doesn't make any difference. 

BottomBoy: As we get on the elevator, I realize that I don't care. 

TopGun: Boy, I love you so much. I can't wait to be in your arms. I'm almost done. I have to go and talk to Simon. 

BottomBoy: Gun, hurry up and get home, I want you in me and soon. I have to feel you. Please? 

TopGun: I'll be home in about an hour, two at the latest. You get busy and get those files done at home. 

BottomBoy: See you soon Gun. I love you. 

Fifteen Minutes Later: 

TopGun: Boy, you still there? 

BottomBoy: Yeah, what's up? 

TopGun: Could you tell me once again, what you want me to do to you? 

BottomBoy: Connor, I'm going to fucking kick your ass and don't think being a woman will help you at all. Then I'm going to fucking kill Sandburg for leaving this program on again. 

TopGun: Oh Jim, you're so good, you knew right away. I'm so proud of you. Now I have to hook this up to the printer, I'm printing as we speak. 

BottomBoy: Connor, I swear, I'm going to kill you. It would be worth the prison time. I'm sure the rest of your family would be so happy that they'd take care of my needs in prison for life. 

TopGun: Oh ha ha, very funny. We'll see who is laughing last when I give out these printed copies. 

BottomBoy: Connor, please. Don't do that, okay? This is something so private between Sandburg and I. You know this, you like him right? I know you don't like me, but for Sandy, please? 

TopGun: Oh Jesus, no wonder you're the bottom, you beg like a good bottomboy. 

BottomBoy: Connor, please? 

TopGun: I was joking, you know that, Jim. I'm getting off now and I'll shut the program down. But you really need to tell Sandy about leaving that on. Anyone could have found it. Still having the poker game on Saturday? 

BottomBoy: Thanks, Connor. Yeah, we're still on for Saturday. Why? 

TopGun: Because you're going to let me win a few more hands or I swear I'll talk. 

BottomBoy: Connor, I'm still going to kick your ass. 

TopGun: Bye, Jimbo, take good care of Sandy. 

BottomBoy: Bye, Connor. 

Ten minutes later: 

TopGun: Boy, you there? 

BottomBoy: Gun, this had better be you and not Connor or I'm going to throw this computer through the window. 

TopGun: Why are you asking that? Of course it's me. Boy, you're acting very weird. 

BottomBoy: When are you coming home? We need to discuss some things. 

TopGun: Bad things, Boy? 

BottomBoy: They could be if you don't learn to shut that fucking machine off. 

TopGun: Did Connor get on again? 

BottomBoy: Yes, Gun she did. 

TopGun: Boy, I'm so sorry. I'll take care of it right this time. I'll be home in about 30 minutes. I'm on my way. Love you. 

BottomBoy: Drive careful, Gun and love you back. 

TopGun: Are you really mad? 

BottomBoy: Have I ever stayed mad at you for long, Gun? Get home, and show me how sorry you are. 

TopGun: Connor said to say goodbye and she'll see you on Saturday. She's smiling really big, what's going on, Boy? 

BottomBoy: I'll tell you when you get home. Be safe and hurry. 

TopGun: K.

TBC


	5. Cyber Sex 5

Cyber Sex 5  
By PattRose

 

Connor walked into the bullpen and saw Blair sitting at his desk. Wondering why in the world he looked like he lost his best friend, she walked over to see if she could help. Blair took one look at her and said, "Excuse me," as he made a mad dash for the restroom. Connor could tell he looked close to tears. She had to see who upset him. Blair had been on the computer, so Connor went over and looked down. She had to take it back to the beginning to see what was going on. Telling herself that it was for Sandy. But when she started reading, she was sorry that she even started it. 

TopGun: Hi Jim, what cha doing? 

BottomBoy: Hi Connor, I'm glad you're on. I needed to talk to you anyhow. 

TopGun: What's up, Jim? 

BottomBoy: I was wondering if you'd like to go out one of these nights. Blair's going to be gone all next week at that seminar and I'd really like to see you. If you know what I mean. 

TopGun: You're joking, right? You'd never do that to Sandy, right? 

BottomBoy: I've become a little bored. I think you might be the person to spice my sex life up with. I'll make you come so hard that you'll come back for more. 

TopGun: But what about Sandy? You can't just dump him. Can you? 

BottomBoy: Who said I was dumping anyone. I can keep a secret, can you? I've been watching you and I kid you not, it's getting harder and harder to contain myself. Pardon the pun about being hard. 

TopGun: So you've been watching me? And you want me? Seriously? Or are you just having a joke on me? 

BottomBoy: Serious as a heart attack, Connor. I really want you. I want to make love to you over and over again. I want you in my bed. There is something so thrilling about almost being caught. But Blair will never know. Unless you told him. It's up to you. 

TopGun: And what if I wanted to keep you all to myself? What if I didn't want to share with Sandy anymore? 

BottomBoy: Well, let’s try this out and then we'll make plans and see where it goes. I want to strip your clothes off slowly so I can see every inch of your skin, little by little. I'll start kissing your neck and work my way down to your beautiful, (at least I think they are) breasts. Taking each nipple into my mouth, I can't get enough of you. 

TopGun: Slow down, Jim, I really like Sandy. What it this idea bothers me? What if I don't want to hurt a good friend? 

BottomBoy: Well, it's not like you're the only woman that I know. But I was hoping that you'd feel the same way about this as I did. I'm just tired of being Blair's bottom boy. 

TopGun: Did you ever think about talking to Sandy about that? Maybe he'd make changes. 

BottomBoy: Nah, I'm sick of the whole thing. He's jealous of everything and everybody. I went out for a beer with Henri the other night and he got all pissy. 

TopGun: Jim, I thought you were really in love with Blair. 

BottomBoy: Connor, I think it had more to do with the Sentinel thing than anything else. Now that I have more control over my senses, I'm finding I don't need Blair like I used to. 

TopGun: Have you told him this? Or are you just planning on dropping the bombshell on him without any warning? You make it sound like you were just using him. 

BottomBoy: He's a big boy, Connor. And he can handle it more than you're giving him credit for. And why are you sticking up for him so much? You got a thing for Blair? 

TopGun: No, I don't have a thing for him. Just wondering is all. 

BottomBoy: So, do you wanna get back to some sex talk, Connor? 

TopGun: No, I have to go. I'll talk to you later, Jim. 

Connor just sat there in shock. What in the hell had she done? She needed to talk to Jim and talk to him really fast. 

TopGun: Jim, are you there? 

BottomBoy: Yeah, I thought you said you were busy, Connor? 

TopGun: Jim, we have a problem. You know that whole conversation you had with me about dumping Blair cuz you don't need him? Well, guess what? It wasn't me you were talking to. 

BottomBoy: Stop fucking around, Connor. I knew it was you. You started out by asking for me by my first name and Blair never does that. 

TopGun: Well, he did this time and you just got done spilling your guts to your best friend and lover. 

BottomBoy: Fuck, I can't believe this. Connor, you have to help me here. Blair's a lot more fragile than I painted. 

TopGun: Well, it's too late to do anything now. You already said all that. What do you want me to do? And before I forget, you're a fucking prick, Ellison. 

BottomBoy: Oh who the fuck are you kidding? You probably liked it. Now are you going to help me or not? 

TopGun: Like I have a choice, you moron. I can't believe you did this to Sandy. What possessed you to do it? 

BottomBoy: Well, I don't know. But I have to think of something. He's so jealous, Connor, you have no idea. He'll probably do something rash. He carries a gun now, he might even shoot me. Fuck, what the hell am I gonna do? 

TopGun: Ellison, I wish I could shoot you. 

BottomBoy: Hey, you're the one that started all this. Oh wait a minute, I hear his car downstairs. Why didn't you tell me he was coming home? 

TopGun: Ellison, do I look like a fucking mind reader. I've been typing on this thing with you instead of watching out for Sandy. 

BottomBoy: Shit, I better go and face the music. He's coming in the door now. Talk to you in awhile. 

Connor got up from the desk and tried to keep busy as she waited for some word from either Jim or Blair. What a fucking mess this has turned into. And Jim was right, it was started because of her. If something happened to either of them, she'd never be able to forgive herself. 

BottomBoy: Connor, you there? 

TopGun: Yes, Jim how is Blair doing? And did you guys work things out?" 

BottomBoy: Connor, this is Sandburg. Jim finally left. Not before we broke up and he punched the shit out of me. 

TopGun: Oh Sandy, please tell me you're having one over on me? I'm so sorry. What's going to happen now? 

BottomBoy: I haven't a clue. He told me to pack and get out. He said that you and he were an item. Why? I thought we were friends. 

TopGun: Sandy, that's not true. I would never do that to you. You know that. Oh god, this is all my fault. I'm so fucking sorry, Sandy. 

BottomBoy: Well, I guess I should go and get my stuff packed. 

TopGun: Sandy, please don't pack. I'll talk to Jim about this and we'll work through it. 

BottomBoy: Jim told me he wanted you in our relationship. He said he wanted you too. And I just can't. I'm too jealous of him being with anyone else. I've got to go now. I haven't anywhere to go but I've got to get out of here. I can hardly see. 

TopGun: What do you mean you can hardly see? 

BottomBoy: My eyes are almost swollen shut. He hit me really hard, Connor. 

TopGun: Sandy, I'm coming over to pick you up. OK? 

BottomBoy: No, I don't want to see anyone. I'll talk to you in a little while. 

Connor got up from Blair's desk and didn't know what to do. Should she go and tell Simon? Should she go ask if she could take some time off to check on Sandy? What the fuck does one do in this type of situation? 

Finally not being able to stand it any longer, she went to the women's restroom and locked herself in a stall and started crying. _What the hell did I do? What should I do now? God, I fucked up Jim and Blair. And now I have to live with that._

Splashing water on her face, she decided that she'd go and check on poor Sandy. As she walked out of the restroom, Jim was standing there leaning against the wall opposite the door. He smiled and said, "Hey Connor, want to go and have some lunch?" 

"You fucking prick, I wouldn't' have lunch with you if you were the last person on the face of the earth. I can't believe you hurt Sandy like you did. I have half a mind to kick your ass right now." 

As she turned and walked away, she saw everyone in the bullpen watching her. *Oh my god, now they all know about Jim and Blair. And now they'll know about all this. Shit...shit...shit... 

Simon walked up to her and said, "Connor would you like to explain why you just screamed at Ellison for no reason. He was asking if you wanted to go for lunch for Christ's sake." 

"Oh sir, believe me, it was more than lunch and he hurt Sandy. I'm not letting him fool all of you. I need to go and check on Sandy." 

"Did someone just call my name?" Blair asked sweetly. 

Connor stared at him, not knowing what the hell to think of any of this. He had no bruises on his face, he wasn't swollen. Shit, he probably wasn't even home that whole time. Turning to Ellison, she said, "You set this whole thing up, didn't you?" 

"You know, Connor, nothing should come between a man his lover." Jim said quietly. 

"I'll get you for this, Ellison, I swear. When you least suspect it." Connor threatened. 

As she walked into the bullpen, everyone started laughing. Suddenly Jim realized that Connor would probably make him pay big time. He wasn't so sure of himself now. He might have come up against someone that was as good as he was. If not better. When he walked into the bullpen everyone's eyes were on him. 

Connor walked up to him and grabbed a hold of him and started kissing him hard. He finally got himself out of her arms and said, "Connor, what the fuck was that?" 

"That's a taste of what you'll get daily if you ever do anything like that again." She said smiling. 

"Fine, you win this time." Jim said wiping his mouth off with the back of his hand. As he went over to his desk, Blair whispered, "You'd better wipe her off you, Jim. You're mine and don't forget it." 

Jim realized that he didn't have a chance. Never did. But as he watched Connor, he also realized that he had gotten her back. And it's true, paybacks are hell. Now what happens if the payback was going to be his next? A viscous circle.

TBC..


	6. Cyber Sex 6

Cyber Sex 6  
By PattRose

 

Everyone knew they were going to be in for it with Jim alone in the bullpen for the next week. They all knew how much he relied on Blair. Blair was at a Conference in Seattle for the next week. All in the bullpen knew that they might as well get used to this grouchy Ellison zone. 

Simon sent an email to Blair telling him to be sure and stay in contact with Jim, before he killed someone. This was followed by a please? Blair saw the email and laughed knowing that Jim could be a royal pain in the ass, but thankfully he was his pain in the ass. _Love those puns._

Jim's pager vibrated on his waste and he knew that meant that he could talk online to Blair for a short time. He took the laptop that he and Blair picked up for him and went into on of the interrogation rooms and flipped the lid up and got ready for the love of his life to speak to him. 

TopGun: Hi boy, what ya doing? 

BottomBoy: Gun, I miss you so much, I'm about nuts here. Did Simon call and whine to you? He's such a wuss I swear. I'm not doing much. Simon won't let me out of the bullpen until I start acting like a mature person. Do you believe it, Gun; he wants me to grow up now? After all of these years? Not even. 

TopGun: Okay, first of all, Boy, slow down. You're making me tired. I didn't even know you knew how to type that fast. Secondly, I miss you too. And why are you being such a shit that Simon has to tell you to grow up. Boy, you know I had to go to this. No way around it. 

BottomBoy: Gun, I watched you walking into the loft and went up to you and started unbuttoning your shirt. I'm kissing you slowing as I do this and you're trying to speed it up, but I'm going slowly. 

TopGun: Well, I'm not letting you go slow. I rip my shirt off, buttons flying all over the damn loft. Then I'm standing there with my chest exposed for your lips to find their easy target. 

BottomBoy: I quickly pick up the buttons so I won't have to look for them later when I'm sewing them on. I put them on the counter top and begin kissing the left nipple. It's hard and I begin kissing the other one, hoping that you like this as much as I do. 

TopGun: I pull your face up to mine and kiss you hard and start touching your tongue with my own. We are doing our own little dance while trying to stay upright. I mean, that wonderful cock of yours is indeed upright, but our bodies are about to fall down on the floor from all the blood rushing to other areas of our bodies. 

BottomBoy: You had onions for lunch and I ask you to please not do that right before you insert your tongue into my mouth. 

TopGun: You're pissing me off, Boy. Stop it now. And shut up unless it's good. 

BottomBoy: I love the taste in your mouth; it's like eating another meal. In fact, I might have to eat a Rolaids to help with the heartburn. As I continue kissing you, I'm wondering where you ate lunch. We might have to rethink this for next time. 

TopGun: You keep wondering all you want, Boy, but if you don't knock this off, I'm going to hang up right now. 

BottomBoy: I lead you over to the sofa. Slowly, as we aren't in any rush. I'm caressing your hands and I lead you in that direction. 

TopGun: Speak for yourself, Boy, I yank my hands away from you and start tearing your clothing off. Your shirt is off in seconds followed by your jeans and boxers. You're now standing there in the nude and looking fantastic. I run my hands over your belly just touching can be such a turn on. 

BottomBoy: I pull away from you and tell you that I have to go back to work when I'm done, so I have to fold my clothing to keep it from getting wrinkled. I fold my Dockers and lay them across the back of a chair in the kitchen. Then I lay my shirt over them. No one will know what I've been doing, because I never go back to work all wrinkled. 

TopGun: Boy, what is up with this shit? Play right, or we won't play. 

BottomBoy: What? What did I do wrong? All right, all right. Now my clothes are done, I don't have to worry about anything else. 

TopGun: I push you down on the floor, smacking your head on the coffee table in my rush to fuck you senseless. But then I realize you're already senseless. So basically it would be a senseless fuck. Like going on a merry-go-round. Round and round, same thing over and over again. Senseless fucking, fucked senseless. 

BottomBoy: Okay, what did I do? I know when you're pissed off. And that is sex talk from someone really pissed off at me. 

TopGun: Boy, either get this show on the road, or that's where you will find me. Long gone. So think before you say something dumb. Better yet, quit while you're ahead. 

BottomBoy: If quitters never win, and winners never quit, why would you keep telling me, "Quit while you're ahead?" 

TopGun: What I meant was quit while you’re still a dickhead. Are we going to get back to this or not? 

BottomBoy: Does everything have to about sex with you? Don't you ever want to just take time out to talk, smell the roses and all that? 

TopGun: Boy, I started out with no one. I think I might need to go back. All reports are in. My love life is now officially unfair. Now are you going to talk dirty to me or not? Cuz I could have this conversation with Simon, ya know? 

BottomBoy: What do you mean you could have it with Simon? I can't believe you're thinking about Simon that way. 

TopGun: Boy, I meant, I could be having an every day conversation with Simon. I wanted to have one with you that involved me stroking myself and getting off. 

BottomBoy: Gun, I trying to get a life, but they're out of stock. So in the mean time, I'm really trying to get better at this, truly, I am. 

TopGun: Okay, Boy, I'm going to write some dirty poetry to you. How is that? 

BottomBoy: Remember that I'm at work; Gun and I need to, you know, stay in my chair and not be lying on the floor with my jeans open, cock standing straight up screaming for your lips. Because thinking about you, makes my cock do that. Have you ever seen that dancing penis thing that they were showing around the bullpen once? Well, that's what my cock does when it wants you. 

TopGun: Boy, you are like so totally forgiven. This is one of the nicest things you've ever said to me. I love you, babe. Now I have visions of your cock calling out to me day and night. 

BottomBoy: Well, Gun, it does call out to you. In fact right now, it's trying to see if it's stronger than my damn zipper. It wants to be free. But it knows that it's just a poor prisoner of your love. 

TopGun: All right, Boy, who is in the room with you? 

BottomBoy: No one, I swear, babe. I'm alone. Why? 

TopGun: You are turning me on big time with the sweet talk. You never sweet-talk me. I want this from now on. 

BottomBoy: My thoughts of you are bright and joyous. Just like you. My cock wants you, it's calling out your name. Please answer. 

TopGun: Boy, you are like so going to get it when I get home. I kid you not; I'm going to fuck you like you've never been fucked before. Do you know why? 

BottomBoy: Because you love me? 

TopGun: Well, there's that. But it's because I love poetry, any type. And you didn't share the fact that you could do this for me. You could have been writing poetry to me since day one. 

BottomBoy: I saw the look in your eye and knew I would be yours.  
With one touch you took me in your heart.   
My body is burning with a need to be filled by you.   
Please come home soon and fill that need. 

TopGun: Boy, that was beautiful. I'm just lying here in a puddle right now. Give me a few moments to rest up and think of something that I could do for you. Okay, I'm done thinking. Now, get up, Boy, lock the door to the interrogation room. Check the blinds and make sure the sound is off for the room and unzip your jeans. That cock is mine now. I want you to take it in your hand. Wet your hand first so that you can try and imagine that it's my mouth. My sweet, wet mouth is around your cock, sucking hard. I need to see you come. And come hard. You keep stroking, Boy and I'll make you come soon. You'll feel a lot better. My lips are going around your cock and you're moaning loudly. I'm putting my finger in your hole and making you jump, but not from pain, but need. You're so close. As I continue sucking, your balls tighten up and I know you're going to come. So come for me, Jim, right now. Come and tell me how good it feels. 

BottomBoy: Gun, that was fantastic. I came so hard, I'll be good till tomorrow. We're going to do this again tomorrow, right? Same bat time, same bat channel? 

TopGun: Of course I will be here again, Batman. You know I love it as much as you do. I want you to think up some really good erotic poetry for me. And I'll read it all night long and get off on it. 

BottomBoy: I could do that for you, Gun. I love you, have I told you lately? I don't know what I would do without you. 

TopGun: No, you haven't told me lately. Thank you. I'm so lucky to have you. I love you back, Boy. 

BottomBoy: I promise I'll try to be nicer to everyone here. And then Simon won't have to whine to you about me. 

TopGun: That's okay, Boy. I like to know that you miss me that much. In fact it makes me hard knowing I do that for you and to you. 

BottomBoy: Then you must walk around hard all the time, because you do this to me all the time. I love you so much, Blair. 

TopGun: Boy, what's with the Blair business? You never call me Blair. 

BottomBoy: Well, I'm going to start. And if you don't be good, I'll call you my love muffin. 

TopGun: Hey, you tell me that I'm always good. You've never complained. 

BottomBoy: Just don't let anyone else know how good you are, understood? 

TopGun: Jim, you are such a mess. I'm mad about you. I could never be with anyone else. I love you beyond words. So stop this jealous shit right now. 

BottomBoy: I get all sappy as soon as I know it's time for us to separate. I know you can't be with every moment of my life, but I can wish, hope and dream. 

TopGun: My love for you knows no boundaries.   
It hasn't a clue as to when to stop or ever start.   
It just is.   
In turn, I ask the same from you.   
Never asking questions, just being there.   
We'll fucking love each other forever. 

BottomBoy: I have to go, Gun. I don't want to, but I need to get out of here and work. I need to get my mind off this right now. 

TopGun: Jim, are you all right? What's wrong? 

BottomBoy: Nothing is wrong, babe. Don't worry. I just get a little emotional when you say and do certain things. I'm on the verge of tears, and I can't be doing that in the bullpen. 

TopGun: I love you, Jim. {{{{{Jim}}}}} Hugs sent your way, big man. 

BottomBoy: [[[[[Blair]]]]] Hugs back at you, Chief. [[ ^i^ ]] This is a special hug to my angel. 

TopGun: See you tomorrow, Jim. I love the angel. Thanks. 

BottomBoy: Sleep well tonight, Gun. I'll talk to you tomorrow. I miss you. 

TopGun: I'll close with a quote from a movie we both enjoy and you see if you can remember where it's from. One One bit, two bits, three bits, a peso. All those for Zorro, stand up and say so! 

BottomBoy: Too easy, Gun. Zorro, the Gay Blade. Have a good conference, Chief. Take care of yourself and come home safe to me. 

TopGun: I promise I'll be careful and come home to you. I love you. Bye. 

BottomBoy: Bye. 

 

END...SO FAR


End file.
